basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
BRPG Crystaldeep
Education The following rules apply to characters born or residing on Crystaldeep: Crystaldeep is not run by a single government, but thousands of years of tradition mean that most nations utilize the same type of educational system. Beginning with Early Training, students are taught basic knowledge until about 14 years old where they proceed into Secondary Training until about 18 when they graduate and can go into the workforce. Students may choose to enter the Congressional Initial Training Program for service in the Congress of Crystaldeep often during or after Secondary Training. Students may also proceed to university and work four years toward a specialized certification. Another two years of schooling in a further specification will earn an Honorable Certification and even more specialization after two years earns an Esteemed Certification. Public training can include law enforcement, fire safety, and emergency medicine. Additionally, there are traditional trades such as electrician, mechanics, the arts, etc. Crystaldeep Knowledge *Year Cost: 5 All characters born on Crystaldeep and raised for no less than five years have the following skills: * Language (Kelosian Fluency): 10 * Language (Arnanian Fluency): 10 * Language (Kelosian Literacy): 10 * Language (Arnanian Literacy): 10 * Academic (Crystaldeep Geography): 10 All characters that have spent no less than five years on Crystaldeep, but was not born and raised have the following skills: * Language (Kelosian Fluency): 10 * Language (Arnanian Fluency): 10 * Language (Kelosian Literacy): 10 * Language (Arnanian Literacy): 10 * Academic (Crystaldeep Geography): 10 Crystaldeep Early Training *Year Cost: 8 To receive Early Training skills the character must: *Be a citizen of a Crystaldeep nation that provides traditional schooling at the time (excepting special programs) *Have at least a 5 value on Language (English Fluency) *Be no younger than 5 years old A character that has completed Early Training receives the following skills: * Science (Arithmetic): 5 * Science (Scientific Method): 5 * Academic (Crystaldeep History): 5 * Art (Art Appreciation): 5 * Physical (Competitive Sports): 5 Crystaldeep Secondary Training *Year Cost: 4 To receive Secondary Training skills the character must: *Be a citizen of a Crystaldeep nation that provides traditional schooling at the time (excepting special programs) *Completed Crystaldeep Early Training *Be no younger than 17 years old A character that has completed Secondary Training receives the following skills: * Science (Geology): 5 * Science (Astronomy): 5 * Science (Kelosian Biology): 5 * Science (Chemistry): 5 * Academic (Algebra): 5 * Academic (Crystaldeep History): +5 * Art (Music Appreciation): 5 * Academic (Crystaldeep Literature): 5 * Philosophy (Political Science): 5 * Art (Art Appreciation): +5 * Physical (Fitness): 5 * Physical (Nutrition): 5 Crystaldeep Specialized Certification *Year Cost: 4 To receive Crystaldeep Specialized Certification skills the character must: *Have completed Secondary (or equivalent) *Be no younger than 21 years old *Have chosen not to enter the Congressional Initial Training Program A character that has completed Crystaldeep Specialized Certification receives the following skills (note that two Specialized Certificates can be chosen if you add 2 more years to the year cost): * Academic (Kelosian Composition): 5 * Civil (Business): 5 * Philosophy (Critical Thinking): 5 * Academic (Crystaldeep History): 5 *A choice of Science (Physics): 5, Science (Kelosian Anatomy): 5, Science (Calculus): 5, Science (Oceanography): 5, or Science (Biochemistry): 5 * Specialized Certificate in one of the following: History, Sociology, Fine Arts, Performing Arts, Communications, Philosophy, Literature, or Composition, Education, Law, Political Science, Business, Physics, Biology, Geology, Chemistry, Mathematics, Astronomy, Psychology, Economics, Fitness, or Medicine): 10 Honorable Certification *Year Cost: 2 To receive Honorable Certification skills the character must: *Have completed Specialized Certification (or equivalent) *Be no younger than 23 Esteemed Certification *Year Cost: 2 To receive Esteemed Certification skills the character must: *Have completed Honorable Certification (or equivalent) *Be no younger than 26 Trades and Professions Citizens of Crystaldeep who have education and a minimum of 5 years living on the planet can choose any Trade Certification. Otherwise, only trades are available. Continue to the Kelos System for more skills and Career Paths. Category:Crystaldeep Category:BRPG Places